


raindrops & love

by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Discord: Kakashi Lounge, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Polyamory, Rainy Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident
Summary: Kakashi is ill on a rainy day & his family is there to make him feel better.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87





	raindrops & love

**Author's Note:**

> _Tooth-rotting fluff, rain & some soft smut._
> 
> **Enjoy!**

Raindrops were hitting the glass of the large living-room windows in a constant drum. Kakashi could hear the wind howling outside and he was just glad that he didn’t have to be anywhere today. Instead he was snuggled up on the couch; a bunch of fluffy pillows at his back and Obito’s favorite fuzzy blanket thrown over his lap.

Kakashi was sure, that he had to look like a nicely packed burrito at this point, but he couldn’t care less. He had a snotty nose – Rudolph the reindeer would be jealous for sure – and he had a sore throat. He wouldn’t begin thinking about the pain in his limbs and the shivering which raked through his body every time another heat wave vanished, and the cold was spreading in his veins. 

He had spent his day with nipping on tea and watching re-runs of ‘friends’ and the only thing which would make his day so much better would be the presence of his husband and their boyfriend. A smile played on Kakashi’s lips as he thought of them. 

It was still a miracle for him how he got both men to be at his side – that he could call them his most precious people, that he could call them _his own_. If he could tell his teenage self that he someday would spend his life with two amazing men at his side, he was sure that the bratty kid he once was would laugh right in his face. 

His husband, Obito Uchiha, was Kakashi’s sworn enemy as a kid. They just couldn’t get along for the life of them and there wasn’t one single day they didn’t fight each other. It needed years and a gruesome car crash to make them realize what they actually were for each other. 

It was a rainy day like this one, closed up in a dark hospital room with a too small bed, as they realized that they _loved_ each other and that their constant bickering was just an unhealthy mechanism to talk with each other. They shared their first kiss right after and it was awkward and wet from tears and god, Kakashi was glad that they made positive progress on that front in no time. 

And then there was his boyfriend – or better _their_ boyfriend. Minato Namikaze was a constant in Kakashi’s and Obito’s high-school life. He was their teacher, the only adult they had looked up to and it was on their wedding day of all things, as they found their mutual attraction to the older man. 

Kakashi and Obito had a hard time processing their attraction to someone outside of their marriage and it needed some time and many talks at the kitchen table, with tea getting cold, before they talked to Minato. To their immense surprise, and pleasure, the blonde man didn’t waste a moment to tell them that he indeed liked them both, too. 

Since then, Minato was a part of them, and he and his son moved in with them just a year after their first date. Kushina, Minato’s ex wife and mother of his son was visiting every so often and she helped them more than once to bury some of their more ridiculous arguments and Kakashi wouldn’t want to miss her. They were a family, something he had missed deeply as a kid, and he was glad to have it again, now. 

Naruto was fifteen now, an annoying loudmouth and as exhausting as a teenager can be, and Kushina told him once that she was glad that they could carry the burden of a teenager on four sets of shoulders instead of two. Speaking of the devil – 

Kakashi just took another sip of his tea as the front door opened. A loud banging sound told Kakashi that whoever came home was in a bad mood and he mentally prepared himself for listening to a rant. That is until he heard a deep guttural moan which, to his immense displeasure, didn’t belong to one of his lovers. 

“Maaa, Naruto – take it to your bedroom would ya?”

Kakashi hid a grin behind his cup of tea as he listened to colorful muttered curses and shortly after a messy blonde head was appearing in the doorway. Naruto grinned at him, too white and bright like his father, and Kakashi couldn’t help but being amused at Naruto’s flushed cheeks. 

“Hey, Kashi. I didn’t know you would be here, sorry.”

Kakashi hummed, tipping his red nose with a finger. 

“I caught a cold.”

Worry flashed in Naruto’s eyes and he made his way over to the couch. 

“Do you need something?”

Kakashi beckoned the boy closer and with a curious look in his eyes Naruto leaned forward. 

“I need you to use protection,” Kakashi said rather loudly instead of the expected whisper and Naruto jumped back as if scalded. The blonde boy pointed with a finger at Kakashi and was flailing like a boy gone mad. Kakashi was chuckling as Naruto fled from the living-room and pulled a black-haired boy with him to his bedroom. 

Kakashi clapped his hands together in joy – he _knew_ that boy and it seemed like Kakashi had won the betting pool. The three man had a bet going, on who Naruto would end up with, and Kakashi had set his money on Sasuke. And the black-haired boy had just vanished into Naruto’s bedroom and Kakashi couldn’t be happier. 

He focused his attention back on the TV, only increasing the volume a bit as he began to hear Naruto playing some music in his room. He had taught him well. 

He snuggled deeper into the pillows, wishing once again for one of his partners to be here. Kakashi could use another cup of tea and some lovely cuddles, to be honest.

___

It was dark outside as he opened his eyes again. He had dozed off at some point, and now a mop of messy yellow hair was in his peripheral vision. Minato was stroking one of his legs which were laying in the other man’s lap and Kakashi wondered when his lover had come home. Not that he had anything against the warmth at his side.

“Hi,” Kakashi croaked out and sky-blue eyes were instantly grazing over his face. 

“Hey,” Minato smiled. He leaned over to give Kakashi a soft peck on his cherry-red nose. “You look awful.”

Kakashi’s lips were instantly forming a pout at the other man’s words and Minato let out a chuckle. 

“You’re still cute, don’t you worry.”

Kakashi grinned at Minato’s words and he let himself fall backwards again. 

“I won the bet by the way.”

“I know,” Minato sighed out, “Sasuke and Naruto are cooking in the kitchen. I fled because they are only wearing their boxers.”

Minato shuddered visibly and Kakashi let out a raspy chuckle. Not a good idea – his throat hurt like hell. 

Another worried glance from blue eyes. “You should go to bed.”

“No,” Kakashi shook his head vehemently, “I’m comfortable and I want to wait for ‘bito.”

Minato smiled, knowing that Kakashi wouldn’t break out of his habit of waiting for Obito every evening, and after petting Kakashi’s leg, the blonde man snuggled deeper into the couch cushions himself. 

“Turn around,” the older man ordered and Kakashi followed on the spot.

He laid his head on Minato’s lap, enjoying the feeling of muscled thighs and the soft fabric of Minato’s sweatpants, and a sigh left his lips as his boyfriend began to brush his fingers through Kakashi’s silver locks. He reveled in the soft ministrations and the silence was just broken from the low sound of the TV. 

Naruto and Sasuke joined them after a while, seating themselves on the floor in front of the couch and eating some self-made ramen. Kakashi watched them, their fleeting touches and their hidden smiles and he realized again that those two were a long time coming. 

They had brought him and Minato something to eat, too and again Kakashi blessed Kushina for her foresight to teach Naruto how to cook. The ramen was more than delicious, and the broth eased the pain in his throat. 

The front door opened again, in the middle of their shared meal, and Kakashi couldn’t stop the smile blooming over his face. Even after years of marriage, after two decades of loving each other – Kakashi was still as happy as on the day of their first kiss when Obito came home. 

There was always something missing inside him if Obito wasn’t there. 

“Honey’s I’m hoo-oo-oo-me!” Obito’s sing-song voice wafted through the flat and it made Kakashi’s heart skip a beat. He watched the doorway eagerly, the need to see his husband too strong after hours of being separated, and Minato patted his head while chuckling. 

The blonde man wasn’t jealous, he never was and Kakashi loved him all the more for it. 

Butterflies were swarming in Kakashi’s belly as Obito appeared in the doorway. The black-haired man took in the image before him and warmth blossomed in Kakashi’s chest as he saw the worried look his husband threw him. 

Obito greeted the teenage boys with a ruffle of their hair and Minato with a chaste kiss on the lips. He sat down beside Kakashi, instantly pulling him into his lap. 

“Why didn’t you say something this morning?” Obito asked, giving Kakashi’s snotty nose an eskimo-kiss and wrapping the both of them up in a blanket. 

“Didn’t want to worry you,” Kakashi murmured, earning himself a disbelieving snort and some headshaking. 

“Idiot,” Obito said fondly and Kakashi nestled himself under Obito’s chin. He listened to the sound of his husband’s breathing, to the sound of his heartbeat. Kakashi was dozing on and off again and he didn’t even stir as someone brought Obito a cup of ramen. He felt content on his husband’s lap and he didn’t feel an ounce of shame about the fact that it was his favorite place on earth. 

(Obito’s lap shared the title with Minato’s, obviously. Kakashi just loved to curl up on the other men’s thighs – it always felt safe and warm and he loved it.)

___

As Kakashi woke up again the room was dark. He could only make out the slight contours of his partners, thanks to the light of the streetlamp outside their windows. It seemed like it was late and Naruto and Sasuke already went to bed.

Hands were sliding under his body, lifting him up and Kakashi let out a satisfied hum as Obito carried him through the flat and into their bedroom. A smile was playing on Obito’s lips as he laid Kakashi down on soft cotton sheets and Minato peeled him out of his clothes. 

A moan slipped from Kakashi’s dry and chapped lips as Minato’s fingers were brushing over his abdomen and he flushed to the roots of his silver hair as he heard his lovers laughing at him. 

“You’re ill, Bakashi,” Obito grinned down at him, the low glow of the lantern outside illuminating his husband’s handsome features. 

“Don’t care,” Kakashi breathed out between coughs and he pulled the other man nearer, their groins rubbing together deliciously. Kakashi loved this feeling, the familiar weight of Obito above him and the musky scent invading his nose. 

Obito feigned displeasure, which definitely didn’t last long as Minato began undressing him from behind, a feat Kakashi wouldn’t get done in his currently hazy state. 

“Just indulge him, Obito,” the blonde ma chuckled and Obito just shrugged once before he was sucking colorful bruises into Kakashi’s neck. 

“No sex, Kakashi,” his husband said, determination heavy in his voice. Kakashi gave an affirmative hum, not caring in the slightest how he would reach satisfaction. Everything was good with him. 

Obito slid beside him, Minato on his other side, and warmth was enveloping his body. Minato was still brushing his fingers over Kakashi’s abdomen and Obito still kissed his throat, hot breath ghosting over sensitive skin. 

Another moan, this one louder, slipped from Kakashi’s mouth as a hand curled itself around his cock, giving him a few quick strokes while a hot mouth was sucking on one of his nipples. His mind was already dizzy from the cold and the tender, sometimes painful touches only magnified his fuzzy state. 

Kakashi couldn’t do anything more than to grab onto the sheets under him, moans spilling endlessly from his lips. 

Obito’s hot tongue, Kakashi opening his eyes enough to spy the mop of messy black hair between his legs, was licking a long stripe over the underside of his cock and Kakashi whimpered, needy sounds filling the space around them. 

“O – Obito,” he sighed as his husband enveloped his cock with stretched lips and Kakashi lost any will to form coherent thoughts as Obito began bobbing his head up and down. 

Kakashi lost himself in the pleasure he received, sparks behind his eyelids and tingles racing down his spine. It didn’t need long until he felt a familiar curl of tension rising up. 

His eyes were searching for Minato, and Obito moaning around his cock told him exactly what the other man was doing. Kakashi imagined what their boyfriend was doing – thick fingers breaching a tight ring of muscles – and he cried out softly as his climax rippled through his exhausted body. 

Kakashi spilled himself in Obito’s mouth, his husband licking up every drop and swallowing heavily. Spent and satisfied, Kakashi watched mesmerized as Minato turned Obito around, throwing him on his back. Their lengths aligned, Minato took them both in a grip and the slick sound of the stroking let Kakashi’s cock twitch. 

Obito’s hand was searching for Kakashi’s and Kakashi was holding onto him as Minato stroked them both to their respective climax’. A dazed smile was sitting on Kakashi’s face as he watched his lovers coming down from their highs. 

“I love you,” Kakashi murmured sleepily, trusting his lovers to know that he meant _both of them_ and he was already halfway asleep as Minato cleaned him up with a warm washcloth. Soft hands were tucking him in in the middle of the bed, and his partners were lying down on either side of him. 

A content hum left his lips as two arms were thrown over his waist, warmth spreading over his skin like a second blanket. 

Kakashi didn’t like being ill, but he sure loved rainy days spent on a couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you love all things _Team Minato_? Are you willing to play nice in a multishipping environment? If so, come join the new _Flying Thunder God_ server on Discord! Please fill out an introduction after joining & we'll assign you a role for further acces! We'd love to have you!
> 
> You can join us [here.](https://discord.gg/NdDAmbM)


End file.
